Who We Talkin' About?
by Wind Lane
Summary: A conversation between Raven and Beast Boy that Raven regrets having.


A/N Just a short little one shot; something that popped into my mind and evolved into this dinky little tale. If past experiences are any indication, I expect this to get a few views but to be ignored for the most part like one shots of a shorter nature typically are. Let me know what you think of it.

* * *

All Robin had wanted was to look through some files with that new documentary on police detectives playing in the background. Instead he'd walked out of the common room almost as soon as he'd entered it. He didn't need to be Batman's protégé to be able to figure out that Beast Boy was going to die or that he didn't want to be there when Raven made it happen. 

Raven didn't exactly have any plans to end the boy's life, but she was sure that some part of her was correcting that. For the moment she was doing her best to ignore the incessant singsong way Beast Boy kept saying "Raven's got a crush." It wouldn't be hard to slam him into something to remind him why he shouldn't tease her, but she needed to face facts. It was her own fault that he'd gotten this particular ammunition.

She had been sitting on the couch thinking when Beast Boy had come into the room and all but thrown himself onto the cushion next to her.

"What'cha doin', Rae?"

"Thinking."

"Okay, what're you thinking about?" She'd looked over at him, trying to figure out whether or not she should tell him. It was always hit or miss with Beast Boy in matters that took thought and care. "Something I wouldn't understand?" he'd added, trying to give her an easy out.

Sadly, she had interpreted that bit of subtle tact as his current state of mind. "I'm thinking about asking someone out."

"What, like a date?"

"Yes."

He'd seemed a bit taken aback, but quickly smiled. "Who's the lucky guy? What's he like?"

"Short, kind of immature…" she'd given a sidelong look over at him "…kind of…cute…I guess."

Beast Boy had laughed at that and she'd frowned in response. "Oh, come on, Raven! That's like the last type of guy I'd expect you to go for!" Her frown had only deepened. "Seriously, there's got to be more to this guy than that if you're gonna ask him out."

"Fine, he's also a very thoughtful person when he needs to be, kind, and he's patient."

"So it's a crush."

Her standard glare had only gotten the slightest of flinches, but he'd still smiled like he knew he was right. "It's not some idiotic crush."

And that was when Beast Boy had started his chanting and when Robin had decided to go down to the basement to check their paint inventory. He was sure the walls would be covered with dark streaks after Beast Boy had been rammed into them.

Raven was broken out of the mental review of her folly when a question brought her back to the present. "What?"

"I said, does the guy at least read? I mean, what's dinner conversation gonna be like if he doesn't? He'd have to just sit there so he doesn't say something stupid."

"No, he doesn't read all that much, but he's not stupid. He's just intelligent in other ways."

Beast Boy laughed again. "I bet he plays video games then." And when Raven didn't deny it he laughed even louder. "You can't even stand video games for ten seconds and you're gonna ask this guy out? Just on personality and looks? Next you're gonna say that he's got a good sense of humor."

Raven again just sat there quietly.

"You were!" Laughter rang through the words. "So the guy's got a great personality and looks, but there's not much in common."

Raven stood and turned around with her absolutely best death glare firmly affixed. "So what? I happen to like his personality. I happen to like his humor. And yes, I even like the way he looks. And last I checked, since I'm the one who's going to ask him out I don't need you to approve. It doesn't matter what we've got in common, look at Starfire and Robin. The only thing they have in common is that they're both superheroes."

"So you're crushing on this guy like Starfire was with Robin?"

Beast Boy suddenly found himself suspended in the air staring down at a purple haired girl with white, glowing eyes. "I told you it isn't a crush."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Raven released him and watched as he fell clumsily onto the couch which he then bounced off of onto the floor. "You are infuriating, Beast Boy! I shouldn't have told you anything. I should have known you wouldn't take this seriously."

Beast Boy picked himself up off the ground and looked slightly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Rae but, I seriously don't get it. He just sounds more like somebody me and Cy would hang out with."

"I hang out with you…sometimes. It's not that strange."

"Yeah, I guess so…good luck with asking him out and all."

Raven sighed and put her face in her hands. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out some time?" She didn't dare look at him.

Beast Boy stood there frozen for a full fifteen seconds before a huge smile spread across his face. "I told you he'd say something stupid!"

Robin came back into the common room carrying a couple of cans of the base white he thought he was going to need. His plan was to drop the cans off and then go grab the rest of the supplies. He glanced around to see what the damage was and only saw perfectly clean walls with Beast Boy and Raven sitting side by side on the couch quietly discussing something. He picked up the cans and made a mental note to ask Beast Boy how he'd talked his way out of a beating.

* * *

So that's all there is. No plans to write any more chapters to this. Mostly I'm just trying to write another fic that I've got to get past a scene that's giving me problems. Hopefully that one will be posted before next year since I'm writing out all the chapters before posting any of it; something I've never done before. 


End file.
